Save You
by kieshagiesha
Summary: AU: Aang doesn't immediately give Korra her bending back. He uses the spirits' help to send her on a mission back in time, to undo past damage that might give Korra her status as the Avatar back and alter Republic City as we know it. She's transported to the time of a teenage, runway Amon, and an innocent, adolescent Tarrlok. She'll save the world, and someone might save her, too.
1. Chapter 1

"Not now Tenzin, I just wanna be left alone."

"But you called me here."

"Aang!"

"You have finally connected with your spiritual self."

"But…how?"

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change."

Hundreds upon thousands of the previous Avatars materialized behind the tattooed man.

"So…are you giving me my bending back?"

"I wish it could, but the spirits wouldn't let me go so easy on you."

"So, I'm not getting my bending back?"

"You will have an opportunity."

"An opportunity?"

"I will send you back in time, somewhere. A broken place, Korra. And you must undo the damage, if you want to get your abilities back."

One by one, the Avatars faded away.

"Wait, Aang, where? How far back? Aang, wait!"

"Make sure no one knows of your Avatar status. It could complicate…things…"

"What? Complicate? What do you mean?"

But before long, he too disappeared, and with a blinding flash of light, a sharp pain in her skull that left as quick as it came, and being unceremoniously thrust up into the air, she was plunged into blackness.

…

A fall to the ground that caused a thud to resound in her entire body.

Yes, she was in the snow. Upon closer inspection, she realized that her parka was thinker than usual, her boots fuzzier, and her armbands longer. Also, there was a heavy weight on her back, and when she looked over her shoulder; she saw a large leather camping bag strapped to herself.

And that was when she saw the partially blue body stirring under what appeared to be a recent avalanche.

She screamed, and rushed over to shovel the snow off the individual (quite a difficult feat with her small, bending-less hands) who appeared to be a young boy, possibly around her age. He was distinctively Water Tribe, and looked quite familiar. Korra ignored that last thing.

She would have used an airbending move to warm him and bring him back to consciousness, but she remembered what Aang told her about not revealing her identity. It was the only thing he had told her, so it had to have been pretty damn important. Even if this boy was unconscious, she would risk anything. Also, she wasn't that advanced.

And even though her duty was to help people, she didn't fancy giving this stranger mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

Maybe she could use a firebending move?

Whoops.

She blinked back tears. She was becoming quite the masochist.

The best she could do for now was look at the mysterious bag on her back and find something to start a fire with.

…

When he went out cold (no pun intended), he never expected to come to, much less in a cave illuminated by a warm fire, with the smell of seal jerky, and the sight of a beautiful young woman who looked a lot like him.

Not like he came to the conclusion that she was beautiful, yet. He was too delirious for that.

"Oh, good, you're awake. I thought you'd be dead for sure. You were almost as blue as your coat. I have some questions, but I guess it's best that you get warm and eat up first, huh?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Av—Korra. I was, y'know, trekking, and I found you."

"You were walking about in a blizzard?"

"Weren't you doing the same thing?"

"I was running away," he mumbled.

"From?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. Women in the tribe have no weight on their shoulders."

Korra wanted to give a verbal (and perhaps physical) beating to this boy, but she held out her self-control.

"I'm sure whatever it is, you can tell me."

"My dad, okay? He's controlling and horrible and I just wanted out of that emotionally abusive life—and, why am I even telling you this?! I don't even know you!"

"Can I have a name at least?"

"Noatak."

…

Could it be? Of course it was. Terrible father, running away, Water Tribe—make no mistake, it was Amon.

Well, Amon before he was Amon, a teenager, also known as Noatak. Son of Yakone, one of Republic City's most notorious crime bosses, and an unnamed woman, and brother of councilman Tarrlok, a manipulative sleaze who helped Korra in the end.

After Noatak had told Korra his name, she just nodded and went back to roasting seal jerky. They ate and then slept. Well, he slept, anyways. Korra gave Noatak the one sleeping bag she had conveniently in her pack, while she slept on the floor draped in her parka. Sure, the sleeping bag would have fit them both easily, but she wasn't too keen on sharing a bed—well, _bag_ with Amon.

Soon, even she fell asleep, but it wasn't like she could get any peace. She had inkling that being transported to the Spirit World right when she fell asleep was more than just a dream.

"Aang! Am I glad to see _you_! Explain. _Now_. Why am I with _Amon_?"

"I was expecting this. I would have spoken with more clarity, but time was running out. See, I have some disturbing news."

"Disturbing enough to send me back in time with _Amon_? In a _cave_? During a _blizzard_? How cliché."

"Look, hear me out. As soon as Amon got away from you and your friend, Mako, he went back to the Island to free his brother from the cell. He promised a new, normal life for them. A second chance. They escaped on a motorboat. Tarrlok, realizing that this is what Yakone did after I took his bending, decided his father's 'legacy' needed to end. He killed himself and his brother."

Korra froze. It couldn't be. Smooth, confident Tarrlok? Commit suicide?

"No," she said, shaking her head. "NO! It can't be…"

"Now you see why you must save them from themselves."

"But can't you just send me back in time to…I dunno, put Yakone in prison, or…"

"Kill him? I suppose you don't have any reservations about that, but I do. Even if I were okay with it, I cannot send you that far back. The Spirit World only yields so much power, Korra. We have been able to send you back in time, to undo many years' worth of damage."

"Wait, wait, years? What happens when I get back?!"

"Relax. Time is an illusion. We are taking that to extreme levels now. The present time—_your_ time—is frozen, and when you get back, the actual date and time will be the same, but the location and situation you are in might change. Is that all, Korra?"

"Okay, one last thing. You said I'm supposed to save them from themselves. How am I gonna get to Tarrlok? He's still enduring life with Yakone."

Aang chuckled. "Now, Korra, I can't keep giving you hints. You'll find a way. The Avatar always does."

He seemed to forget that she wasn't the Avatar anymore. Technically, she was an Air Nomad. But she needn't say it out loud.

It'd make her an even better masochist.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up before her. That might have had something to do with the fact that he wasn't up all night talking to spirits.

As she lay sleeping, he was left to observe. There was no way he could leave this cave, the blizzard kept raging on, and he didn't think it would let up anytime soon.

He really didn't notice it before, but this girl was gorgeous. Obviously, a few years older, but, extremely attractive.

Wait, what? Where did that come from? He didn't even know her name!

…

When she awoke, hours later, the blizzard was already dying down a bit.

"Rise and shine, you've been sleeping for hours."

"I'm sorry, I'm just really tired. Didn't sleep all night."

"Oh?"

He sounded suspicious. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Anyways," he continued. "You never told me your name."

That's right. She didn't, but he didn't ask. Should she make up fake name? Who knows, the future Noatak might remember her, and that could cause all sorts of trouble. But Aang would have told her not to, right?

"Korra. I'm Korra."

"Well, Korra. When do you suppose we can leave this cave?"

"Are we looking at the same thing? Because I'm pretty sure there's a roaring blizzard right outside this cave. The same blizzard, mind you, that you almost died in."

"I would have lived…somehow."

She knew he would have, obviously, he did, but that didn't stop her from arguing.

"Whatever. Don't be too full of yourself."

…

She really had to find a way to get to Tarrlok. Obviously, marching into Yakone's igloo, saying 'I've come to take away your son so that I can keep him from becoming a sleazebag political monster' wasn't an option.

_Why me, why this, why must you hurt me, Aang, in this way. I can't sleep. You know, when I die and some Earthbender takes my place, I'm not going to give them vague, poetic advice. I'm just going to cut right to the chase, so that it won't keep them up at night._

_That's it!_

...

"Noatak?"

"What is it?" he snapped. "What was so important, that you had to wake me up _now_?"

"You were, um, yelling things in your sleep."

Of course, he didn't say anything in his slumber, he slept like a log. But, this was the only way to solve all her problems. Still, she saw Noatak tense up noticeably.

"L-like w-what?"

"Things like 'you're weak, I'm not.' Oh, and you kept saying Yakone's name a bunch of times. And 'Tarrlok.' Who's Tarrlok, Noatak?" She tried her best to say this as if she didn't know, and succeeded.

"It's none of your business!"

"You bet it's my business!"

"What, are you gonna go and call the police on me?"

"How are you gonna stop me? Bloodbending?"

Shit. She wasn't supposed to know that. But he did notice the slip-up. The look on the boy's face could only be described as utter shame an d humiliation. And maybe a hint of acceptance.

"I'll tell you."

"You won't."

"Didn't I say I would?"

"You'll lie."

"I will."

But the thing is…he didn't. His story sounded almost like the one Tarrlok told her and Mako. She actually wanted him to stop. The story made her sad enough the first time, and she didn't need to hear it again, from a different, darker point of view.

Finally, she dropped the bomb.

"I think we should rescue your brother too."

"Excuse me? What do you mean rescue him, too? You didn't rescue me. That makes me sound helpless."

She smirked at his defensiveness. "You're right. I just kept you from being in worse condition. Happy now? I suppose you have extra pockets in your coat to store all the excess ego, yeah?"

Realizing that he was out of arguments, Noatak changed the subject.

"We can't rescue him. The little weakling's not gonna leave Mom. And Dad'll catch us. Somehow. He always does."

"He didn't catch you."

"I'M _NOT_ GOING TO SAVE THE LITTLE BRAT, OKAY?!"

Korra frowned. So much for a fool-proof plan.

…

_Noatak looked a lot like me._

_Maybe that's why Tarrlok liked me so much._

_EW…best not to think about that._

_Okay, bad word choice. Let's try…that's why Tarrlok was so set on working together, that's why he didn't bloodbend me until he was absolutely desperate, even though he could have at any point in time. _

That's why…he _trusted_ her.

…

This whole time-travel thing was really doing a number on her guilt level. Before, she would have never had a second thought if she could do something to stop Amon and saving the city. Now, she was actually feeling bad about going through with this plan. I mean, she was kidnapping Tarrlok. It was for the greater good, but still, she felt bad.

All those feelings flew out the door when she heard Yakone yelling at Tarrlok from inside their hut.

"Insolent child! It is your fault that your brother has left! Be glad I have even _bothered_ to keep you alive! I wish I never had a second son!"

How could he say something like that? Korra couldn't imagine her life without a loving father. Noatak's and Tarrlok's story had really opened her eyes to the cruel, outside world. But she would put an end to the sad story, for real this time.

Of course, this was only for the good of the world. The brothers could be dead for all she cared; she just needed to save the world.

Of course, she kept telling herself that, but she knew it wasn't true.

…

There. Yakone and his wife had gone to sleep. Tarrlok had as well, judging by the heavy, foghorn-like snores. Korra climbed through the window, walking on tiptoes to Tarrlok's bed, being careful to avoid anything that might make noise.

This was it.

She took a deep breath, and picked up Tarrlok. Thank the spirits that she had retained her strength. She carried him out of the igloo trying to go as fast as she could without waking him, and used the smallest bit of airbending to cheat. She doubted that Tarrlok could figure her out.

He stirred slightly, his eyes fluttering open.

"N-Noa?" he muttered, half-asleep.

Korra's heart broke in two; she hated lying to this poor, innocent boy, albeit a boy turned monster, but a young boy nonetheless. Korra cleared her throat, trying to make her voice more masculine. "Y-yeah, it's me Tarrlok, I'm here. In your dreams."

"No…Noatak, don't go…!"

"Just stay asleep, okay? I won't have to leave unless you wake up from the dream?"

"Y-yeah…"

On their way back to the cave, nothing else happened.

…

Tarrlok was a heavy sleeper.

On that whole journey, through that raging (Okay, it died down a _lot_, but _still_) snowstorm, he only woke up once, and that too, not even fully.

She laid him next to his brother, and all three had their teeth chattering, shivering violently. Especially Korra. She didn't think she would ever feel her fingers again. The spirits had managed to give her a fully stocked camping bag, yet it missed decent gloves?

She supposed that the spirits had done enough for her, and everything, so far, had gone off without a hitch. More or less.

Now, she needed that same luck in the morning, to brave the proverbial storm that was Noatak.

**(AN: Sorry for the super-long wait! But, you know, education. I could do without all the dumb classmates, though. Remember, I'm only in 7th Grade, and I don't have the brain capacity to balance out stuff. I've also been watching too much Hetalia. Gerita and SuFin and Amepan are very OTP. Just to clarify, this will be Amorra/Noarra, Korrlok, Lieumon, and possibly Lieu/Korra, but I still haven't figured out if I ship it. I need some fanart. Or fics. Or both. And, seriously! 11 follows, 9 favorites, and 6 reviews! I love you guys!)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tarrlok? What? How are you—Oh…dreaming…yeah…"

"Yeah…last night I was dreaming…and you came back home…told me you'd stay…only if I didn't wake up…"

"That's sweet, Tarrlok. For all it's worth, I'm sorry I left you…"

"Me too…"

"…"

"Who's that girl? Why is she sleeping with us in a cave?"

"That's Korra. She's in my dream too. She found me under an avalanche."

"So why's she in my dream too? I don't know her."

A long silence passed between the brothers.

"Tarrlok?"

"Yeah, Noa?"

"I don't think we're dreaming."

"WHAT?!"

…

"Mmm, Korra, yeah, that's it. _Riiiiiight_ there. Yeah. Mmm, yeah…_OH_! Yeah, yeah, _FUCK_! Just like that! Fuck! You're so hot, hmm, that's good, _just_ like that…you're so good! Oh! _Korra_, I'm gonna—"

"CUT YOUR LIMBS OFF AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS!"

"Wha—_Mako_? Wait, _Noatak_? G'morning—oh _shit_."

"Why. Is. Tarrlok. Here? How did you even _get_ to him? How do you know who he is, or where we live, or _anything_? Who _are _you?"

"I can explain!"

"Go ahead!"

"Okay, I can't explain."

"Good, now I can—"

"Noatak. _Don't_. I don't know _who_ she is. I don't know _how_ she got here. I don't know how she got _me_ here. All I'm sure of is that she brought me to you. Through a blizzard. That's something."

"Tarrlok! Be sensible! She's probably working with Dad!"

"Maybe, but until she proves herself untrustworthy, I don't want you to lay a finger on her."

"Tarrlok…don't be weak."

"For me?"

"…FINE! But at least let her explain how she found you."

"Some people have secrets, Noa. We do too. You have secrets that I don't know; I have secrets that you don't know. And I'm not about to tell you mine, either."

Korra's eyes darted from Noatak to Tarrlok. First, she was pissed, because she was woken up early. Then she was pissed because she was woken up early from a rather wonderful dream, which involved a giving a little oral action to a certain firebender. Then, she was confused, because, _how could this young boy, not even a teenager yet, have the kindness to defend her now, and grow up to be the politician that would do such sick, twisted things to her?_ It didn't fit. And when things didn't piece together, she didn't like it. Nope. Not one bit.

"I don't have secrets."

"And Yakone was a loving father. Come on, Noa, you're not fooling anyone."

"You little—"

And now he was acting like Yakone. This deeply disturbed him. I'm not Yakone, _I'm not Yakone, I'm not Yakone_, he chanted over and over, like a mantra.

"Whatever. It's too early for this. If you're here, you stay, and you should make yourself useful. Mom taught you how to cook stuff, right? Do that, I need to talk to Korra. We _will_ be leaving as soon as the blizzard clears up."

"Bro, you promised…"

"I did. And I'm not breaking it either."

…

"How?"

"I can't tell you. Drop it."

"Drop it? DROP IT?! You leave in the middle of the night, during a snowstorm, and kidnap my sleeping brother, who I have barely told you _anything_ about, and, and…_how_?"

"Look, I know what happens to kids who grow up in that kind of household, they go mad. Remember Princess Azula? Even Firelord Zuko was prepared to become a relentless killer to do his horrible father proud."

"That still doesn't explain how you found him."

"I was actually looking for quite a while. Then I heard screaming, and I heard you're brother's name, and he looked enough like you…then I saw your father."

This part, at least, was true. So if Noatak had some secret bloodbending trick to tell if she was lying, then Korra would be safe.

"I still don't fully believe you, I hope you know that. But for my brother's sake, I'm going to trust you. And as he said, Korra, if you step out of line—"

"You'll bloodbend the life out of me. Got it."

"Shut up. I'm never bloodbending again."

_Ha! If you kept your word, I wouldn't be in this fuckery_, she thought.

…

It was unsettling to see how normal they were. It was really very scary, because she'd seen them grow up to be monsters, and here they were, Noatak sleeping in, and Tarrlok trying but failing miserable to start a fire. He gave up, and sat across from her seat on the cave floor, picking at her nails.

"My brother likes you."

"Excuse me?"

"If he didn't, he'd kill you by now."

"That proves nothing. In any case, I'm not too attracted to your brother. And why would he like me? Don't give me that 'opposites attract' stuff either."

Tarrlok may have been oblivious to most things, but he wasn't _that_ naïve. He saw how quick Korra was to defend herself, how fast she talked. And of course, her erratic heartbeat, which meant she was lying.

"Oh, I won't. Because you two are exactly the same."

"We are not."

"Yes you are!"

"Hey, what's with all the noise, can't a guy get some sleep around here?"

"Sorry, Noa, Korra and I were just talking. She was telling me about her family and stuff."

"Really? Y'know, I never thought to ask, where are you from? And why did you happen to be trekking in that blizzard the day you found me?'

"Okay, if this is another interrogation…"

"It's not. Just curious."

"I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, and my father hails from the North, so I came to visit my uncle, and walking to the city from the docks my ship arrived at, I got lost."

"Ah. So tell me about your family in the Water tribes, then." Even if Korra were blind, she'd be able to sense his shit-eating grin. She could practically hear it in his drawl.

"Uh, yeah, I live with my mom and dad, they're both waterbenders. Tonraq and Senna. And my uncle, Unalaq, is my dad's older brother."

_Shit! I shouldn't have said the names! They'd probably know about Dad and Uncle, Granddad was the chief of the tribe!_

But the boys didn't catch it.

"But you're a nonbender?" Noatak asked her, a bit amused.

"That's right…"

"And you're parents are talented waterbenders?"

"Very."

"It's a shame that you'll never be able to live up to that, yeah?"

Tarrlok's eyes widened almost comically. But there was nothing truly hilarious; he knew a fight when he saw one.

"You little bastard! I may not be able to bend, but I can whoop your ass without it!"

"Yeah right, I'd take you with just one water whip."

"Cannot!"

"Can so!"

"Cannot!"

"Can so!"

"_WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP? IT'S EXTREMLY HARD ENOUGH TO BELIEVE THAT I'M THE YOUNGEST, WHILE YOU TWO TEENAGERS ARE GOING AT IT LIKE FOUR YEAR OLDS!_"

"It's not my fault I happened to be rescued from that blizzard by a complete bit—"

Korra slapped him hard, right across his face, leaving a handprint on his cheek, and a bit of blood trickling from his nose.

"And that same bitch will throw you right back into that blizzard too!"

She stormed off into the corner of the cave.

Once she was out of earshot, Tarrlok swiveled to face his older brother.

"Noatak!"

"She's crazy! She slapped me!"

"You provoked her!"

"That's beside the point…but now…now, I'm gonna get her."

Tarrlok saw the look in his eyes, the eyes that were like his fathers, that bloodthirsty, hateful look. It was enough to give the eleven year-old nightmares for a week.

"Noatak, you wouldn't!"

"You yourself said, if she did anything suspicious, we'd get rid of her."

"You'd do the same if you were Korra!"

"Would not!"

"You're turning into dad!"

That might have been too far. Nevertheless, it was completely and fully true, and that was what hurt Noatak the most. Seeing that look of fear in his little brother's eyes, the same helpless, pleading, vulnerable, tortured look...it was the same face that plague his own nightmares the first few nights after he escaped his father.

"I am nothing—nothing!—like that man." Still, he sat down, he didn't go after Korra, and Tarrlok thought he knew why. He didn't dare ask Noatak anymore, but his theory was right, anyways. Walking towards the back of the cave, where Korra sat cross-legged, using a stone to make patterns in what little dirt was there.

"He only made fun of you because he's jealous."

"Go away."

"I'm serious!"

"Why would he be jealous of me?"

"He thinks…or at least, I _think_ he thinks this, but if he didn't have his bending, our dad couldn't turn him into a ruthless killing machine. He's convinced himself of that, and, you know what? It's probably true."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I think…I think you saved him from himself. If he were healthy, he would have fought you on the spot. And if my brother's one thing, it's smart, smart enough to not fight a battle that he might lose. And I…_I _trusted you…because…I see you in him. I've said it, you guys are really similar. It's kinda scary, having two Noataks…but don't leave. You could change him, you could…I don't know. But he's not _too_ far gone, not yet."

Korra pondered this for a moment. Well, it was more like a few minutes, and Tarrlok plopped down next to her, patiently waiting. She tilted her head to face him.

"And you're only eleven, you say?"

They both laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's odd…" Tarrlok mused absentmindedly.

"What do you mean?"

"This whole situation."

"Well of course, dummy. Thank you for pointing out the obvious, brother."

"No, I mean...you and Korra…you trust her a lot."

"Blindly?"

"That's not what I meant. She is trustworthy. You're not. But you seemed to warm up to her pretty quickly."

"I was in no position to treat her otherwise. I was in her debt."

"Was."

"Are you saying that I should get rid of her?" Noatak said cautiously, quirking a brow at his little brother.

"Oh spirits no!"

"What are you trying to say, then?"

"You like Korra."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LIKE KORRA THAT IS COMPLETELY STUPID I DO NOT LIKE KORRA HOW DID YOU EVER GET THAT IDEA SHE'S SO OLD AND REALLY VIOLENT AND HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT I THOUGHT WE WERE BROTHERS WHY DO YOU MOCK ME SO?"

"Yup, you like her. I should go tell her, because I'm sure she likes you too. I've been picking up signals from you both."

"And who made you the resident love-guru?"

"Mom taught me how to read auras. She was quite good at it."

"The irony, Tarrlok. It is killing me."

"H-hey!"

"Just saying…hey, speaking of, how about we leave this cave, huh?"

"Where are we gonna go? Home isn't an option, neither is any part of the Northern Water Tribe. I don't know, if you think of a good place, that's great, but how are we gonna get there?"

"I'll ask Korra."

"Yes you will," Tarrlok said, smirking.

…

"Y'know, me and Tarrlok were talking about leaving this cave…the blizzards are almost over, and I don't think there's any way we're going back home. Or the entire tribe. Make no mistake, my father will find us. I was just wondering…if you would like to come along as well. I'm not sure if you'd like to find your uncle, but—"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I wasn't here to visit my uncle. I don't know how I got here, well, I do know, but…please. Don't press questions. I'm not going to hurt you. I have to save you. It's my duty to the world. I'm sorry for lying…"

"But it was the only option. I understand that. However, my offer still stands. Would you like to live the nomadic life with my brother and me?"

"You're not mad?"

"I'm a bit peeved that you managed to fool me, but that's more of a pride thing."

"Then I would be more than happy to travel the world with you and Tarrlok. One condition though."

"Conditions?" Noatak asked warily.

"Yes. We're never going to become _singing_ nomad travelers."

They both burst into laughter. "Deal," Noatak said, in between chuckles.

…

Tarrlok narrowed his eyes at the two laughing teenagers. _Yeah, of course you doing like eachother_, he thought. _Can't hide anything from me_. Then he broke out into a big grin. Noatak—his brother—was laughing! He looked happy…and it was all thanks to Korra. It was so weird to let another person into this bubble that they had held up for so long, but Korra fit right in…she was like an older sister to Tarrlok, but for Noatak…well, it was way different. They liked eachother. Loved? Tarrlok didn't know. He wasn't sure if his older brother was capable of loving, not yet, but…

He was getting there. And with all that had been going on, that was the best the kid could hope for.

…

The three sat by a small fire, poring over some maps that Korra had miraculously found in her bag.

"Fire Nation?" Korra said, hopefully. She had always wanted to go there, it seemed so lovely.

"Too hot."

"There's always the coastal towns, they'd be cooler. Plus its winter and we can move elsewhere when the hotter weather kicks in."

"The Fire Nation's always hot. Just like the Water Tribes are always cold. Plus it's too far away."

"Well if were going for closeness, we can try the Northern Air Temple."

"No way am I going _there_."

"Well if you're going to keep shooting down every idea I have, then you should suggest somewhere!"

"I don't know the world that well, okay!"

"Then how can you find something negative to say about every location, huh, Noatak?"

They had been going back and forth, looking at every single location on the map…besides one. And Tarrlok was itching to point it out, but he had no desire to get caught in the crossfire, between his hotheaded brother and the headstrong girl. Finally, the bickering got to be too much for him, and he finally spoke.

"Guys?"

The two arguing teens whipped their heads around to face him.

"How about Ba Sing Se?"

There was a long, awkward silence.

"I…never thought of that…" Korra said quietly.

"Maybe because that's the stupidest out of all places to go! I mean we might as well go to Republic City and march right up to Avatar Aang with a gift basket and a card saying, _Well Wishes! We're Yakone's sons and were born to destroy you!_"

"Stop being such a drama queen, what's wrong with Ba Sing Se?"

"There's millions of educated people, and if they find out whom we are—"

"But they won't." Korra said solemnly.

The two brothers looked at her curiously; the three ominous words that came out of her mouth were keeping them silent. "How can you be so sure?" Noatak asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"We're going under false identities."

**This is actually a bigger cliffhanger than it seems, because this is…I guess…the birth of Amon. You may think, "Well where would Noatak have gone had Tarrlok not been there?" My response is…I don't know. However, Noatak would go a number of places before he decides on Ba sing Se, but he would go there eventually. This is where he meets the Lieutenant. In this story, he still meets Lieu in Ba Sing Se, just sooner…a lot sooner. So Lieu will make his appearance very soon. So, if you can't wait for some flirty young Lieumon, make sure you R&R, follow, and favorite this story! Also, suggestions would be great. For those who read my other stories, expect updates soon!**


End file.
